Where are you now?
by XxXxpitchblacktigertankxXxX
Summary: Follow Albert through his journey across the waste. Who will he meet, what will come of his journey? Is Butch compensating for having a small penis? We'll find out. Rated T for now.


**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the Fallout franchise or its characters. Copy my work and suffer.**

'_Dad always told me it was wrong to swear, he told me this when I was young, so I would learn early….but my fucking goodness this is so vast' _The lone wanderer, or Albert, as he was named, thought to himself as he peered out beyond the rock from which he stood. Behind him was the wooden door that allowed entrance into the tunnel of the vault. It was the door from which he had just ventured forth. Below the rock from which Albert stood, a visibly broken rode led into the remains of a small town. Most of the homes, if not all of the homes, were mere shells of what they may have been. However, one home stood out amongst this wreckage, one that looked to be remarkably intact, just on the far side of town. An overwhelming, and suicidal curiosity over took him, and the adventure began.

Albert followed the spotty, broken road into town and soon came to a sign. His 'pip-boy' beeped as he read it. "Welcome to _Springvale_" Below the crossed out number of population; five hundred, was a number six crudely drawn in chalk. Albert turned away from the sign after studying it for a small minute, and resumed his trek to the home. It wasn't long before he found himself closing the door and being rudely greeted by a woman. She stood there impatiently waiting for an answer, a hand on her hip. "Who the HELL are you?! Did Moriarity send you?" She asked again, bring Albert to full attention. It wasn't a name he was familiar with. "Whoa, calm down….who is Moriarity?" Albert asked, hoping to calm her nerves. "Colin Moriarity, owner of the Moriarity Saloon over in Megaton" she answered "'Sack of shit says I'm a crazy junkie, 'says I owe him caps". Her words were wrought with bitterness. None of this really helped Albert. "Slow down; tell me your side of the story." Albert pressed. "Look I used to work for the guy…doing….'favors' for guys, that's all you need to know." She rasped in between a cough. "Well, since I don't see me getting anything further out of you, I'll tell you what I'll do" Albert said and placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder. "You keep your caps, and I'll tell this Moriarity guy that you're gone, deal?" Albert explained questioningly. "You'd do that for me? You have yourself a deal, kid- and, come back and see me sometime, the names Silver" Maybe the wasteland wasn't as bad as the Overseerer made it out to be. "I'll take you up on that, Silver. I'll see you around" With that Albert left the way from which he had come.

Once back outside, Albert checked the time on the pip-boy; 10:30 AM. "An hour and thirty minutes…..spent with one woman?" Albert questioned and clicked the pip-boy off. This town wasn't going to offer much, but that didn't matter. On the rocky horizon, an odd sight rose up from nowhere. Two triangular shaped….things. Curiosity once more got ahold of Albert, and he ventured forth through the ruins of Springvale. The source of the anomaly was even stranger upon first glance. From ruined metal, a wall 'circular' wall had been erected. Jutting out slightly from this was a catwalk, on which a man with a long gun stood. Their eyes connected, but he said nothing as with a loud rumble, two pieces of metal which served as a door slid open. So loud was this that Albert couldn't hear what the electronic greeter was saying. It seemed safe enough to enter, so that's what Albert did.

Upon entering, Albert was greeted by both an astounding sight, and by a man who casually greeted himself with a sincere, deep voice. "'Names Lucas Simms, town sheriff and mayor too when the need arises" Before Albert could return the greeting he went on "You know, I don't know why, I can't put my hat on it, but I like you boy, mind telling me your name?" Lucas asked and went silent. "Nice town you have here, sheriff. It's a pleasure to meet you, the names Albert" Albert replied, hoping to sound cordial, which seemed to have worked. "Friendly AND well mannered? I think we're going to get along just fine here, welcome to Megaton, holler if you need anything." Lucas replied, sounding as if it was too good to be true. "Right, message received sheriff." Albert replied simply, not knowing what to say. "The quiet type? I get it. Well is there anything you need help with?" Lucas asked politely. "Well, since you asked, I'm looking for my father, middle-aged guy, graying hair, maybe you've seen him around here?" Albert when on, vaguely describing his father. The answer was that of a disappointing one. "Nope, sorry kid, I've got enough fires to put out in this town right now, I can't keep track of every waste-lander who wanders through, maybe talk to Moriarity." There was that name again. "If I can ask you something else, where's the local bar?" Albert asked, changing the topic. "Sure is. Right up at the top gate…..but be careful though, Colin isn't your friend, don't believe a damned thing he tells you." At least Albert knew where he was going now, and to some extent who he was dealing with. "Well, thank you sheriff, I'll be on my way now." With a parting good-bye, Albert began to wander further into town.

As he ventured further, a disturbing sight came across his vision; a bomb, right in the middle of the town. Despite his startlement, everyone else went about their business. Albert swallowed his fear and quickly moved on and passed it, and the clearly insane man rambling on about a God and the bomb. Now, Albert walked along a crudely constructed metal pathway. At the top was an armoury, but Albert too went passed this and rounded a corner onto a dirt path. In a couple of seconds later, Albert found himself twisting furiously at a door knob that just refused to open. Finally accepting it was locked, he reached a hand into the pocket of his dark blue Vault 101 jumpsuit, and pulled out a bobby-pin. "I guess it does have a use after all, thanks Amata, your simple ways have finally paid off for once" Albert said, praising a friend who wasn't with him. Despite nearly breaking the pin in the lock, a click came from within the lock, that much Albert knew was that the door was now unlocked. With one more twist, Albert opened the door and entered through it.

The smell of cheap cigarette smoke was overpowering almost as Albert closed the door behind him. He now stood in a small room. In front of him was a desk, and on that desk was a terminal. "I don't want to hear another word about it, Gob! Rent. Now." A grouchy old man shouted from outside the room. Just as quick as Albert entered, he was fact to face with him. "And what might it be that you want, boy?" He asked and took a seat at what Albert now knew was his terminal. "Your name would be nice" Albert said, a bit smugly. "Oh! Apologies are in order. Colin Moriarity at your service, now again, what might it be that you want?" Came his sarcastic reply. "Well, I met a woman named Silver, you might know her, she's gone now." Albert lied, hoping Colin would buy it. He didn't care enough to hear any of it. It didn't seem like Albert would be getting anything from him, so he left that room.


End file.
